if ever you're in my arms again
by Dianzu
Summary: sebab, kalau saja Hanji mengabarinya cepat, ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Annie di tepian danau dengan angin sepoi-sepoi. [ficlet; eruannie]


Seluruh tokoh milik Hajime Isayama. Did not take any advantage in making this fanfiction. Made just for fun.

.

[ **if ever you're in my arms again** ]

—Erwin kedinginan di tepi danau. Annie tidak suka melihatnya—

.

Hari ini bukanlah jadwal salju turun.

Tapi entah kenapa, Erwin merasa hari ini dingin sekali—seperti ketika salju akan turun. Memang, langit menunjukkan tanda-tanda tidak cerah. Erwin berpikir sejenak; apa kupulan awan di atas sana sedang merasa sedih? Langit nampak gelap—ditambah terpaan angin yang lumayan kencang, cukup membuat tubuh menggigil. Erwin merutuk dalam hati; seharusnya ia membawa mantel serta sarung tangan kalau tahu akan sedingin ini. Hari ini ada janji—janji yang sangat penting tentunya. Tidak peduli hawa dingin yang menusuk sampai tulang, Erwin tetap bergegas pergi—berjalan kaki dari depan kampus hingga ke tepian danau.

Danau di Wall Maria nampak sepi—oh, siapa yang ingin duduk termenung di saat cuaca seperti ini? Lebih baik pulang ke rumah, lalu meringkuk di balik selimut tebal—di depan perapian tentunya agar semakin hangat. Tapi tidak untuk Erwin, hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu. Pria berambut pirang itu mengecek pesan di handphone-nya. Hari ini ia ada janji dengan Hanji—ah, wanita itu ingin mengantarkan tugas pada Erwin. Janjiannya di tepian danau. Awalnya Erwin sempat bingung; kenapa Hanji ingin ketemuan dengan dirinya di danau? Tanpa malu-malu, Hanji pun menjawab dengan lancang dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinya ingin bertemu Erwin layaknya seorang kekasih di tepian danau.

Erwin hanya tertawa. Ia tahu betul sifat sahabatnya yang satu itu bagaimana. Coba saja kalau Levi yang digombali begitu; bisa-bisa Hanji pulang dengan wajah babak-belur.

Lima menit, sepuluh menit, tiga puluh menit berlalu. Dan Hanji Zoe tak menampakkan batang hidungnya barang sedikit pun. Erwin mencak-mencak, kembali membuka handphone-nya untuk menghubungi Hanji. Pria itu sudah tidak tahan dengan dinginnya udara yang dapat membuat dirinya membeku tiba-tiba. Tangannya sudah mati rasa dikarenakan suhu yang sangat dingin, dan Hanji belum juga membalas pesan. Tahu begini lebih baik Erwin meminta bertemu di kafe—setidaknya, di kafe tidak akan sedingin di tepian danau, dan tentu saja Erwin bisa memesan secangkir kopi susu hangat.

Tak lama kemudian, ponsel pun bergetar. Tertera nama Hanji Zoe di sana mengirimkan pesan.

_Erwin, maafkan aku! Hari ini aku ada bimbingan dengan professor Pixis. Aku akan memberikan tugas besok saja._

Erwin hanya bisa mengembuskan napas pasrah. Untung saja Erwin pria tampan lagi sabar. Coba saja jika Hanji begini pada Levi; bisa dipastikan wanita itu dibawa ke rumah sakit karena mampus dihajar oleh Levi. Erwin memasukkan handphone ke dalam saku celana, hendak pergi.

"Sedang apa kamu di sini?"

Pria berambut pirang itu menoleh—di belakangnya ada Annie Leonhardt; adik kelasnya dulu ketika masih SMA. Wanita itu masih saja sama; masihlah dingin, pendiam, dan tak banyak omong, "Oh, Annie. Sejak kapan kamu di sini?"

Annie langsung duduk di kursi sebelah Erwin. Matanya tak menatap langsung Erwin. Ia memandang ke arah danau yang terlihat damai, "Baru saja."

Erwin tersenyum. Terakhir kali ia melihat Annie ketika hari kelulusannya dulu. Saat itu, Annie masihlah kelas satu, "Aku sedang menunggu Hanji."

"Untuk?"

"Memberikan tugas. Tapi dia tidak bisa datang."

"Dan kamu ingin pulang sekarang?"

Erwin menoleh pada Annie. Wanita itu tak memandangnya sama sekali. Poninya yang panjang bergerak mengikuti putaran angin menerpa. Bibir merah mudanya terlihat begitu mengkilap, "Tadinya, aku ingin segera pulang."

"Kenapa tidak pulang?"

"Ada kamu di sini. Kenapa aku harus buru-buru pulang?"

Perlahan, Annie menolehkan kepalanya—menatap ke arah Erwin yang ia kira sedang memandangan danau, namun sialnya pria itu tengah menatap ke arahnya. Annie memalingkan wajah, jika diperhatikan terdapat rona merah yang mulai menjalar di sekitar pipi putihnya. Erwin hanya tersenyum—masih memandang Annie tentunya.

"Hei, kenapa kamu ada di sini?"

"Karena aku melihatmu."

Jawaban yang begitu jujur. Erwin tidak mengerti—ia memang tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita mana pun (pengecualian untuk Hanji, dia adalah spesies wanita gadungan). Tapi, ia bisa leluasa berbincang dengan Annie—yang faktanya adalah gadis paling dingin yang pernah ia tahu. Tak banyak memiliki teman, tak banyak cakap. Annie masih diam membisu, nampaknya cuaca dingin tak membuatnya menggigil seperti Erwin.

"Kamu tidak kedinginan?" pada akhirnya gadis itu bertanya. Erwin menoleh, "Ya, sebenarnya aku menggigil sejak tadi."

Memang. Kalau saja Hanji mengabarinya tidak sampai tiga puluh menit, Erwin pasti sudah berada di dalam rumah sambil bergulung di dalam selimut—atau menonton televisi di depan perapian agar tubuhnya tetap hangat. Tapi, Erwin tidak kesal atau pun marah pada Hanji—sebab, kalau saja Hanji mengabarinya cepat, ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Annie di tepian danau dengan angin sepoi-sepoi.

Erwin memekik, sebuah syal berwarna biru laut menggelantung di ceruk lehernya. Lantas pria itu menoleh ke sebelah—dan mendapati Annie yang menatapnya dengan mata sayu, "Kamu—"

"Aku tidak suka melihat kamu kedinginan begitu." ungkap Annie, masih memasang wajah tak berekspresi.

Tentu saja, Erwin terkejut. Siapa yang menyangka jika gadis dingin di sebelahnya ini akan bersikap romantis? Ini sebuah keajaiban boleh dikata, "Kamu sendiri tidak kedinginan?"

Annie hanya menggeleng, "Tidak."

Erwin tahu gadis itu berbohong. Terlihat ketika kedua tangan Annie bertaut erat—mencari kehangatan. Tentu saja Erwin tidak tinggal diam—direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Annie di dalam dekapannya.

Annie menoleh—ia terkejut bukan main, "Apa yang—"

"Diam dan nikmati saja." ucap Erwin. Annie tidak jadi memberontak.

Kedua memilih diam. Angin semakin menerjang bebas di langit-langit jelata, namun dua insan di tepian danau nampak mulai nyaman dalam balutan kehangatan satu sama lain. Setidaknya, kini tidak ada yang merasa kedinginan.

"Aku harap bisa memelukmu seperti ini, terus." ucap Erwin masih memandang danau di depan mata.

Annie tidak menoleh. Ia semakin menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar Erwin, "Aku tidak masalah dipeluk seperti ini. Hangat."

Ya, ya, ya, siapa yang bisa menolak pelukan hangat dari seorang yang (sebenarnya) spesial?

.

**end**

Cirebon, 25 September 2019 - 21:09 PM


End file.
